onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Compote
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Fruits; Pirate; Executive |residence = Fruits Island | age = 49 | birth = October 15th | jva = Mami Kingetsu }} Charlotte Compote is the eldest daughter and second child of the Charlotte Family, an executive member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's , governing over Fruits Island. Appearance Compote is a very large and heavyset woman with a strong resemblance to her mother, Big Mom. She has a large nose, prominent lips, and very long and bushy teal hair. She wears a light purple frilly dress as well as a large bowl of fruit parfait on her head. Personality Compote has a calm and serious demeanor, as she did not react when Jinbe stood up to Big Mom. She was also one of the few siblings who maintained her composure during Big Mom's cake-driven rampage. Having took part in the Vinsmokes assassination plot, Compote can be considered very loyal to her family and crew. In fact, Compote was silently displeased when Jinbe betrayed the Big Mom Pirates and went against her mother. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Fruits, Compote has authority over Fruits Island in Totto Land. When Vito was looking through the attendants at the wedding, he noted that Compote was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing her to her younger Sweet Commander siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable strength. She is shown to have a strong will, being able to withstand Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud screams. History Whole Cake Island Arc Compote attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. After Monkey D. Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Compote witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress that the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmoke Family were hiding in, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaves the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. Just when the Big Mom Pirates routed Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into soft cake. Compote then stood with some of her siblings and crew, reflecting on recent events. They were then alerted by Smoothie and were surprised to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake. Later, Compote, Daifuku, Smoothie, and other forces of the Big Mom Pirates assembled a fleet to hunt down the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates before any of them could escape Totto Land. Compote appeared again at Whole Cake Island as Mont-d'Or promised Morgans that the Straw Hats would be crushed by the Big Mom Pirates' forces. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano, Compote accompanied her and her siblings as they attempted to cross the waterfall into the country. Just before they reached the top of the waterfall, Big Mom noticed King flying towards them and Compote looked up in shock. King then attacked the ship, causing it and everyone on it to fall upside-down into the sea. Trivia *Compote is a European dessert dish in which chopped fruits are cooked with sweet spices and mixed with sugar syrup to eat, fitting with the Charlotte Family's food-themed names. *Her outfit, particularly her fruity hat, is somewhat reminiscent of Carmen Miranda. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Компот ca:Charlotte Compote it:Charlotte Compote fr:Charlotte Compote es:Charlotte Compote pl:Charlotte Compote Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters